I'm Already There
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU one shot, Domestic BTR. Contains Kames and Cargan, Daddy!Kendall and Daddy!Carlos, and OC Kames/Cargan children. Small summary: I'm already there, take a look a around...


Okay I have to say that this one shot...it comes from the heart. You'll see what I mean...I hope everyone enjoys this touching Kames one shot. Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC that is the Kames' child and the overall plot! The song 'I'm Already There' by Lonestar helped me come up with this. Sorry if I got any military terms wrong, I don't know much in that department!** Please enjoy...:')

* * *

"Dad!" James smiled as his son crawled into his lap and beamed happily at the computer screen, big and wide eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

They were big and deep, a bright royal blue. His messy hair, once a dark brown that he (with Mommy and Daddy's permission) had dyed a vibrant purple, framed his thin cheeks. His pale face, heart-shaped and sharp, was flushed a bright pink in glee. He cuddled up to his Mommy, eyes not leaving the screen even when his tears started to fall.

Kendall smiled, his green eyes shining like jade. "Hey buddy." It was all he could say; too much emotion was welling up inside him.

"Mom look, look it's Dad!" James wiped his own tears and kissed his son's forehead, chuckling.

"I see him, I see him sweetie! Look honey, Will's hair is purple now!" William, Will for short, nodded and smiled so big it touched his eyes again.

"Yeah Dad look, Mom did it for me! I wanted a new look for high school and I like purple so Mom and Grandma Brooke did for it me! It took a while but it looks so cool, doesn't it Dad?!" Will jumped up and down as he talked. He's always had so much energy, even as a baby; James always said he got that from his father, that Will was a splitting image of Kendall personality-wise.

Oh how the blonde missed his husband and son, so much...

Despite his urge to tear up, Kendall swallowed and gasped in surprise. "Aw, you look adorable Will! Mommy better keep an eye on you, those soon-to-be fans won't leave you alone if you keep looking so cute!" He teased, yet his heart swelled when Will laughed.

His son had such a nice laugh, and such a nice voice too. Just like his mommy.

"Come on Daddy, I'm a big boy now! I'm not cute, I'm hot!" James and Kendall laughed when Will did spirit fingers. Okay, so the always-hyper teen took after BOTH parents, it was cute though!

It was very cute, to see how his son has grown over the years. It felt like only yesterday the two husbands, just married, had adopted Will when he was only months old. That small, chubby adorable little baby has grown though, grown into a smart, well-rounded young man with a passion for sports and theater. His sweet smile, bright eyes and energetic nature has not changed; even with Kendall gone for months on end, Will always smiled and laughed. Will loved his daddy and mommy, he loved them so much and sure he missed his daddy a lot but Daddy was doing what he loved so it was okay! It was okay and he and Mommy were waiting, waiting for him to come home.

"Look at him, just like Mommy!" Kendall with a smirk toward James, who blushed a bright red behind his tears.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Will asked. A silence followed, James watching with saddening hazel eyes his husband struggling, struggling to give an answer that would not put a damper on the lovely video chat the family was having.

"Soon buddy; I'll be home soon, you'll see." He said finally, hoping he wasn't breaking his son's heart.

Will looked away for a few minutes and rubbed at his eyes; he soon smiled though, James tightening his hold around his son and stroking his hair slowly, softly.

"Okay Daddy, I love you, me and Mommy miss you and love you a lot." Oh how hard it was to hear Will say that, and not be able to hug him...

"I love you too, honey. Have a great first day of school tomorrow, okay? Remember what I always say!"

"I know, 'a life without risks is a life unlived'! Got it Dad, goodnight!" Will blew his daddy a kiss and kissed his mommy goodnight too before leaving to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

James watched his little boy leave and sighed before turning back to his computer, a lone tear running down his husband's cheek.

"You're doing such a great job, Jamie; Will, he's so...wow, I don't know how to put it!" Kendall said, yet he stopped when James lightly glared at him.

"We're doing a great job with Will, Kenny, not me. We're in this together, even if we're miles apart." James said softly. Kendall swallowed hard.

Kendall Knight entered the military shortly after high school, and married his best friend and long-time boyfriend James Diamond when they were twenty-one, adopting Will only a year later. Will was fourteen now; fourteen years of being parents, along with many years of friendship that gradually turned into love. They were both thirty-six years old now, Kendall a military man while James worked as a kindergarten teacher. Both were from Sherwood, Minnesota and have moved back to raise Will in a quiet, familiar little town instead of the hustle-bustle of California.

He's been gone overseas for four months now; he had missed his son's fourteenth birthday and was now going to miss his son's first day of high school...

"How are we in this together when I can't be there for you and Will?!" Kendall asked. He wasn't angry, just frustrated. How could his husband, who was known to be a drama-queen, be so calm when the blonde, naturally calm, was feeling like he was losing it?

James didn't flinch; he knew that inside Kendall was hurting. He reached out and placed a hand to the screen, Kendall through his tears mimicking him. "You are here, Kendall. Will never leaves the house before praying for you to be safe, for you to come home. He's always talking about you to his friends, he's proud of you, Kendall, and so am I. You're doing what you love. Ever since we were kids, you've always dreamed of serving like your dad did. Even if we don't know where exactly you are, even if we can't see you every day and have to wait THREE weeks for a letter, we don't mind. Even if we worry and fear that something can happen to you, we know that we need to think positive! T-That you'll come back, come back to me and to Will! We love you, and don't ever think that I'll walk away from our marriage, from our friendship, from you! No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you. I'll wait to kiss you, to hug you and tell you many times how much I love you. I'll wait to see you sleep beside me, to see you play hockey with Will and the boys, I'm waiting just like Logan is waiting for Carlos. We're waiting for you two, and we don't mind." James said, knowing that last part will make Kendall's worries fade away.

Carlos was in the military too, he and Kendall were in the same team so to speak. Kendall had Carlos to bear through it all, who was just as anxious to go back to his husband Logan and their twin girls Hayley and Peyton. The Garcia-Mitchell girls were the same age as Will Knight-Diamond.

"J-James..." Kendall choked out; his heart leaped at seeing James' teary, yet loving smile.

"I love you, and I'm waiting right here for you, Kenny." The blonde swallowed hard, tear tracks drying against his cheeks.

"I have to go, but...I love you too baby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey..."

James crawled into bed and fought back his tears as he pulled the covers of the martial bed around him and closed his eyes.

'I really miss you, Kendall; I wish you were here holding me, but it will be okay. Me and Will are waiting, sweetie, we're waiting for Daddy to come home.'

...

Wow, five months have gone by!

Sometimes James lost track of time in his busy life.

"Mom, we have to go now or we'll be late!" Will said, making sure his white V-neck was spotless. He was wearing a nice pair of black skinny jeans, his Mom's lucky white V-neck (he was tall like his Dad but wow had the built of his Mom!) and a pair of black Vans. His hair was no longer just purple but purple with blue streaks, his dad's favorite color, and closer to a buzz cut; something about shoulder-length hair not being his style anymore. He had on a black zip-up jacket because Sherwood sure got cold and a blue beanie, black gloves on his hands and a gray scarf around his neck.

He made sure the ring (a mood ring that his Dad got him when he was nine) he always wore around his neck was safety tucked away under his shirt before turning to his mom with a grin, eyes shining.

James chuckled, blushing. Will has called him 'Mom' since he could talk and even though most people would assume James didn't like that, deep down he adored it. He loved being called Mommy, he loved it and he loved the sparkle in his son's eyes right now.

Will was performing for Sherwood High's annual talent show. He was singing solo, a song that he picked out just for his dad. Even if he wasn't there to see him perform, that song always reminded him of Daddy.

James checked himself over in the bathroom mirror, wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and a nice red plaid shirt with clean tennis shoes, before meeting his son outside the house, chuckling when he saw Will practically bouncing in the backseat.

"Hold your horses sweetie, we'll get there on time!"

"Okay okay, Mom, but hurry!"

...

"James, you barely made it!" Logan Garcia-Mitchell joked, his brunette best friend taking a seat in the same row as him. The Garcia-Mitchell twins smiled and hugged their uncle, who sat between them, with soft giggles.

James rolled his eyes playfully and kissed both girls at the top of the head, he smiling at them with a wink. Both were fourteen like his son with stick-like figures, pale skin with adorable freckles dotting their noses, white-blonde hair and big, wide eyes. The only way to tell them apart was that Hayley, the eldest by four minutes, had blue eyes while Peyton had green eyes.

"Hi Uncle James!"

"Hi girls, let's cheer your cousin Will on shall we?" James asked, ruffling their hair. The twins giggled, nodding.

"Yeah, let's go Will!"

"The show's starting, and Will is up first!" Logan said, that pulling the three's attention to the stage. James smiled.

There was his son Will, looking so brave on that lonely stage. He had given his beanie, scarf and gloves to his mom before getting on stage, he trying to relax as he took the microphone in his left hand and smiled shakily.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming out to the school's talent show! This programs gives MAJOR support to the art and theater departments, and gives the school the chance to show off their talented students for all to see! Now, I'm here to sing a song; a song that means a lot to me, my mom and Uncle Logan and cousins Hayley and Peyton, don't hide from the spotlight now! Ha, I chose this song for an important reason: my dad, and my uncle Carlos, are in the military. I don't get to see him as much and I miss him a lot, me and my cousins are close because their dad is a military man too, they know how it feels...to really miss somebody and wish that they knew just how much they are loved. Dad, Daddy...I just want you to know that, even though you can't always be here for me and Mommy...that I want to be just like you! I love you Daddy, this song is for you and Uncle Carlos!" That alone brought Logan and Hayley and Peyton to tears, James doing all he can to comfort them as they and the rest of the audience heard the song start.

'Daddy...I love you, I just wish you can see me sing this for you.' Will thought a bit sadly, fighting tears as he took a deep breath and began to sing.

'Oh Kendall, if only you were here to see this...'

'Carlos, oh how this song says exactly how we and our girls feel...'

Will swayed slightly as he sang, clinging to the mic as if it was the only thing keeping him standing. Tears burned his eyes and streamed down his cheeks, everyone in the crowd listening and watching with teary eyes and soft smiles.

Everyone was so into the performance that only Hayley and Peyton noticed the stage curtains shivering, shivering as if someone was moving behind them before...

"It's Uncle Kendall!" They screamed together, James gasping and moving his eyes to where they were pointing.

Will looked away from the crowd when he heard his cousins' shout, gasping too and nearly dropping to his knees when he saw someone walking on stage, singing for him.

It was a tall dirty blonde with large eyebrows, pale skin and watery bottle green eyes. He was dressed in an Army Combat Uniform, the man pulling off his patrol cap as he smiled.

'Oh my God!'

"Kendall...!" James rose from his seat, trembling with hands over his mouth.

"Papi!" The twins were gathered up in Logan's arms as the spiky-haired man rose from his seat too, eyes wet and speechless as his husband Carlos Garcia-Mitchell now stood by Kendall, smiling at seeing just happily surprised his family was to see him.

"Carlos!"

Kendall held out his hand to Will as he sang, gesturing for James to join on them on stage; with shaky legs the brunette went up, one hand over his mouth with tears streaming as he stood behind his son, Kendall soon pulling them into a hug as he sang for them, never taking his eyes from them.

Carlos shortly joined in, though he sang as he went down to the audience and embraced Logan and the twins, the girls sobbing and clinging to their papi while their mami laughed tearfully and kissed Carlos over and over, from the forehead to his cheeks.

'Daddy!' Will screamed in his head, smiling so big it looked like it would hurt his cheeks.

When the song was over, James and Will tackled Kendall, hugging him so tight as if afraid he was a dream.

"Oh God, oh my God!" James said over and over after the kiss they shared, smiling into the other's eyes.

"Daddy, y-you made it!" Will exclaimed, Kendall sniffling as he smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"I said I'd be here soon, buddy; I'll be always here with you and Mommy, always."


End file.
